Extreme Combat Wrestling
Extreme Combat Wrestling is a promotional form of performance art which combines athletics with theatrical performance, and is often categorized with the Earth sport of professional wrestling. It originated in Novaia at some point after Privatization as a form of entertainment, and was based on a variety of martial arts and dances. History Combat wrestling as a sport dates back to the ancient gladiatorial games where females would fight each other, animals, soldiers, or other threats for the entertainment of the masses and their rulers, sometimes unarmed. During the early post-industrial age, when radio was beginning to become popular, many nations came up with increasingly-popular promotional events to create a profit, including competitive combat events. After Privatization, Novaia was the first corporation to truly develop the sport at the national level, taking it beyond its traditionally-regional reach. This promotion was known as Extreme Combat Wrestling, and had several tiers of events used to determine the champions of different subsidiaries and regions, with a special event to determine the Grand Champion of Novaia held every Aiyura. In response, other corporations created their own competing promotions, and used their own cultural influences and advertising campaigns to differentiate themselves. In a short period of time, every corporation on Zeconis had their own form of Grand Champion. Fueled by their desire to compete against each other, the corporations organized a world event known as the Global Combat Wrestling Match. Every three aiyuras, the Grand Champions of each corporation would fight in a series of matches to determine the global victor. Novaia won the first three events due to their more mature program, until their competitors caught up for the fourth. The entire sport suffered a major blow during the initial phases of the Gold War, but was promptly revived shortly after the Kuhneebo Conglomerate encountered the human race on Earth. Another setback befell the promotion during the Galactic Dark Age, where many attacks, throws, and holds were lost to history and relegated to legends. Wrestlers fell back to using traditional martial arts, such as the Way of the Unpredictable Fist, in their matches. Over time, they sought to recreate the lost moves, and develop new ones. Hundreds of new moves were created and popularized every Aiyura. Due to being too similar to standard martial attacks, they had lackluster effects on crowds and listeners and quickly faded from popular use. Due to fierce planetary competition, Zeconian promotions adapted at a much more rapid rate than Corrilia's Wild World Warfare Wrestling. After only a few decades the sport managed to recover, eventually reaching even greater levels of popularity than pre-collapse records indicate. Details GCW fights are held in an arena and come in a variety of formats. The traditional arena is a triangular elevated platform. Some form of symmetrical overhang is typically used, such as a trio of ladders that extend from each side and meet in the center. Combatants compete on this stage by using the geometry and layout to their advantage as they assault each other. The tag-team format is the most popular format, where three teams of between two and four wrestlers compete, tagging in and out when possible. While not in the arena, the remaining team members serve as overwatchers. They are responsible for calling out 'active' partners by declaring rules violations, knockouts, and out-of-bounds. However, the three teams of overwatchers attempt to restrain each other to prevent their active partner from being declared out. Because of this structure, two teams of overwatchers tend to unite against whichever team is performing the best at the moment, but this relationship is tenuously held as the two smaller teams attempt to simultaneously gain an advantage over each other while dealing with the third. Another common format is the single-contender format, where three combatants enter the arena. Whichever participant incapacitates both foes, or removes them from the ring, is declared the victory. A single neutral overwatcher in the center determines when the match is over. Moves The moveset of GCW is vast and complex, containing a multitude of throws, grabs, and attacks. These moves come in a wide array of themes, with dozens of different martial arts-, sports-, and dance-based movesets. Each contender has their own unique signature finishing move, as well as a set of staple techniques they call upon. These moves include the Bloodbreaker, the Reverse Atomic Hurricane Fist Deluxe, the Overead Flying Oxtobaar Double Delivery, the Corrilian Special, the Corrilian Express, and the famous Big Backarmed Bursting Barkbark Body Buster. Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate Category:Mass Media Category:Sports Category:Kongo Media